gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto World
Liberty City With regards to this edit, I think the Liberty City in GTA IV is totally diffent to the one in GTA III and GTA LCS. This is not just an upgrade (like GTA3>LCS, or VC>VCS), it is a totally new city. It is certainly based on the same thing (New York City) and undoubtedly contains a lot of references to the past, but I am struggling to justify saying it is merely "different". That makes me think of perhaps a new area to the city and new buildings etc. What we actually have is a totally different map, made from scratch, new district names (Algonquin etc) and what appears to be no physical connection to the old Liberty City. Xenon (?) 18:57, 8 June 2007 (BST) :Yes, but i believe that Rockstar already confirmed that this is the same Liberty City. George 03:54, 9 June 2007 (BST) "It's not the full city, it's an approximation thereof. We make a city that feels like the real thing, but is perfectly tuned for gameplay in the broadest sense. The world is not designed to be a video game. We are trying to make a video game that feels like the world, but still plays like a video game. The design of the city and the missions that unfold within it are designed hand-in-hand and complement each other perfectly. Everything in this world is here for a reason, where it is directly tied to gameplay or simply there to create atmosphere." "York City is an environment we felt had never been done to the level we were envisioning it in a video game. From looking at all of the locations, this was the one that really stood out to us, and really had that impact. It has all of these iconic things that you couldn't put into a game before." Those two quotes from Dan Houser talk about making a new city from scratch. There is nothing to suggest that GTA IV is simply an upgraded Liberty City - all the areas of the city are totally new and different, there's the new layout, new buildings, different bridges, even a different scale of the city. If it were Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale, then yes it would be the same city. But Broker, Algonquin, Dukes, Bohan and Alderney is nothing to do with the GTA III Liberty City. Xenon (?) 08:13, 9 June 2007 (BST) Post lapsarian Ok, so i've just had an edit war with Chris who says that Post lapsarian means post period, which i know can also mean "The fall of man", and lapsarian sounds greek, but i'm not sure if it is, anyways first off, morgan did say IN Post lapsarian, Greece so there still is the possibility that a Post lapsarian, Greece exists in the GTA World, i don't care if you take out the mention of Mexico though. And for the record, i know that a Post lapsarian, Greece and a Scotland, England do not exist in real-life. George 13:18, 20 June 2007 (BST) :OK, don't really wanna argue over this much longer so I'll just say what I've found. I just checked google maps for both places and it didn't find either. And yes I do unserstand what you're saying is that they could exist in the GTA world but no they don't, I'll explain why. And also it's been transcribed wrong as it should be post-lapsarian (the opposite of pre-lapsarian). :"The term "pre-lapsarian" refers to the state of sinlessness of humanity prior to the lapse, or fall." So... post-lapsarian refers to when humanity realised there was a difference between right and wrong. Or something like that, I didn't read too deep into it, but you get the idea. :So the k-Chat dialogue is referring to a time when Greece started to become a civilised nation, so I'd would imagine he's talking about the sort of pictures you see of ancient Greece in history books and such. :--Chris 13:59, 20 June 2007 (BST) Whats the problem I really don't see why this page has to be protected, me and Chris already got over this situation. George 01:40, 21 June 2007 (BST) :I'm setting an example. Stop complaining :) Xenon (?) 01:44, 21 June 2007 (BST) I'm not complaining, i was just wondering. Alright George 02:51, 21 June 2007 (BST) What kind of example George 08:32, 21 June 2007 (BST) Nevermind. George 12:19, 21 June 2007 (BST) Featured Content Having looked at this article, I do not believe it should be a featured article. There are better articles on here than this one. The descriptions for each of the cities are inadequate and for the Liberty City entry, for example, little is mentioned about the actual renditions of the city. It's just a broad description covering three renditions. The mentioned locations needs expanding also. I also believe that references should be added, at the very least for the mentioned locations section. A-Dust 11:51, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Any opinions? A-Dust 20:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. MoNK 09:36, 26 September 2008 (UTC) LCinVC In the Liberty City section, it says that Liberty City is shown in Vice City, it could very well be, as I played VC a LONG time ago, but I just wanted to be sure. Ess-Tee 10:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd also like to question the relevance of plot references in the city descriptions. I can semi-understand the Caligula's casino heist being mentioned, as it's kind of relevant, I guess. But the part about a shootout under the Mulholland Intersection and whatnot included in the section, Los Santos, are more or less irrelevant. Also, I just wanted to know why the **** there were so many capitalized words, for no particular reason, and would like to remind people NOT to capitalize after a comma. Ess-Tee 10:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Liberty City is seen only once at the start of a new game in Vice City. You can check out videos on it. I'm surprised with the amount of revisions and no one caught those grammatical errors. It would be good if this article is cleaned up.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok thanks for that man. I believe somebody may have edited the capitals and grammatical errors in there by accident, believing they were proper, oh well. I cleaned it up a little bit, I'm really pressed for time lately though. Ess-Tee 08:07, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Cottonmouth Cottonmouth should also be a location in the GTA world as it is the setting of Manhunt 2. Carlosvc92 03:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Which makes it totally irrelevant?Ess-Tee 16:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It is a part of the GTA world, but this city wasn't mentioned so far in the GTA Series, however, San Fierro, San Andreas, Carcer City and Vice City were mentioned in Manhunt 2.--Mackomontana 21:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It should be given a brief mention at the bottom of the page, as it does refrence the GTA games, even if the GTA games havn't yet mentioned it.--Tornmuscle 22:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) San Durango So, what is YOUR take on why RockStar didn't include a city directly based on San Diego? If it is bigger than San Francisco, why didn't they deem San Diego important enough to model a GTA city after it? --ENG 20:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) * They considered San Francisco more culturally distinctive and internationally recognisable? Like it matters anyway. If population was so important, they could just as easily have relocated a Mexico City equivalent to Baja California and made it the southernmost location -- more people than New York, there. --Samadriel 02:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) * I would imagine Los Santos has enough of a Latino population to make a San Diego-based city redundant. Ghost Leader 02:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yankton/North Yankton? Can someone add North Yankton, which appears in GTA V in 2 missions? Does it actually need to be in the list? RandomGTAGamer (talk) 09:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC)